


Magic

by whataboutmyfries



Category: Coast to Coast - lumosinlove
Genre: AKJBADKJ I LOVE THEM SO MUCH, M/M, MAFIA BOYS MICROFIC, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmyfries/pseuds/whataboutmyfries
Summary: So the brain wouldn’t leave me alone today so here we have this microfic about the mafia/criminal boys again :) [I’m so tempted to turn this into a whole fic thing. Like i have the title and everything ugh”]as always characters are property of the wonderful @lumosinlove!
Relationships: Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay (lumosinlove)





	Magic

Finn tossed his knife, the blade making complicated swirls around his fingers as he caught it. 

“You’re gonna have to do better than that to win nutty.” He chuckled; not even turning his head as he threw the knife at the dartboard. 

Leo didn’t have to look up from his cards to know it’d hit the bullseye. 

“Remind me again, which one of us is the magician here?” Leo drawled, eyes twinkling with mischief as he threw down his card. 

Logan and Finn groaned, slapping down their cards in exasperation. Leo had won. Again. 

“How does he do it?” Logan groused, pouting at the table, pulling one of Finn’s knives free of the wood. 

Leo laughed, reaching behind Logan’s ear. And with a complicated twirl of his fingers he unfurled a fan of cards 

Piercing blue eyes looked over the top of the cards and Leo winked at the both of them. 

“ _Magic._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr here!


End file.
